


Truth or Dare

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Gabriel Lives, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Slight Season 05 Spoilers, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Don’t worry, Sam, your warding is still effective.  ‘Truth or dare’ is just the magic word.  Dean might as well have been praying directly to me,” Gabriel shared as he sauntered toward the brothers, pulling a disgruntled Castiel behind him."</p>
<p>After a long hunt, Dean challenges Sam to a game of Truth or Dare.  Sam doesn't want to play but Gabriel and Castiel arrive and the archangel convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Sammy, truth or dare?” Dean asked with a glint in his eye.

“What? No,” Sam replied as his brother took another sip of his whiskey, “and how much of that stuff have you had, anyway?”

It was one of the rare occasions that his brother had opted for a glass after a hunt so Sam couldn’t judge how much of the bottle Dean had consumed but he would wager it was at least half, probably even more. It had been a much more difficult hunt than either of the brothers had imagined. What they had assumed was one werewolf had actually been the work of a very careful pack and Dean had very nearly been bitten during their final showdown.

“Lighten up, bitch. It’s just a game. And I know you didn’t have any friends to play with in high school.” Dean responded.

Sam scoffed, “Whatever, jerk.” He took another swig of his beer before adding, “I am not playing truth or dare with you. Especially when it’s just the two of us.”

“Have no fear, Sam-a-lam! Truth or dare, party of four!”

Sam and Dean both reached for weapons they had hidden on their person and whirled around to face the intruder.

“Gabriel? What the hell! How did you even find us?” Sam nearly shouted, letting out a breath in relief and stowing his knife again.

“Don’t worry, Sam, your warding is still effective. ‘Truth or dare’ is just the magic word. Dean might as well have been praying directly to me,” Gabriel shared as he sauntered toward the brothers, pulling a disgruntled Castiel behind him. “You gonna put that gun away Dean-o? You know it won’t do anything but rile up the neighbors.”

Dean glanced at the thin motel walls before looking to Cas, “Cas, you ok?” he asked, causing Gabriel to roll his eyes. When Castiel nodded Dean clicked the safety back on his gun and hid it away again. “What are you doing here, Gabriel?”

“I told you, truth or dare. I’d have been here sooner but I had to convince Cassie to come along,” Gabriel answered as he dragged Cas over to the brothers and plopped him down on one of the dining chairs before pulling the other into the circle that was now forming. He snapped his fingers and conjured up a bottle and two glasses. He poured a few fingers of green liquid into each glass and handed one to Castiel. “Bottoms up, little brother,” he quipped before swallowing down the contents of his glass.

“What is that stuff?” Dean asked, doing his best - but failing - to mask his interest. The liquid seemed to be almost glowing in the bottle and in the glass Cas was contemplating.

“Truth or Dare is not a game for sober people and finding a liquor or two store for both Cas and I to consume would take too long,” Gabriel sassed.

“This is ambrosia. It’ll have about the same effect on us as your whiskey does on you.” Cas added seriously as Dean continued to eye the glass in his hand.

“None for you, Dean-o. You’re already three sheets to the wind. Any of this and your liver’ll give up on you. Sam, on the other hand, could probably handle a sip or two since I bet he’s been nursing that one beer all night like the prude he is.” Gabe said as he batted Dean’s hand away from the bottle and poured himself another, smaller glass.

Sam knew Gabriel was baiting him but he couldn’t help it. Something about the archangel always got under his skin. “Here are the ground rules: no using angel mojo to influence choices or answers and nothing that would reveal our location or the location of the bunker to any of your dick brothers or anything else Dean and I would hunt.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel replied, slowly reaching for his glass.

Before he could pick it up, Sam grabbed it, just as Gabe had hoped for. “Alright, then. Gabriel,” Sam paused and downed the entirety of the green liquid from the glass. As he felt a strange, but not entirely unwelcome, warmth in his chest he continued, “truth or dare?”

Gabriel considered for a moment and replied with a smirk, “Dare.”

“I dare you to…” Sam trailed off having not thought this far ahead. He thought for a moment before continuing, the warm feeling spreading down his limbs and into the rest of his body, “I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam. He hadn’t been expecting that but he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. His clothes disappeared leaving him in nothing but a pair of blue boxers decorated with tiny trees and moose.

“My turn!” Gabe exclaimed. “Hey bro,” he said as he turned to Cas, “truth or dare?”

Castiel glared at Gabriel for a minute before speaking. “Truth” he said stoically.

“When is the last time you got off?” Gabriel asked.

“Got off what?” Cas replied with all seriousness.

Dean snorted into his whiskey.

“Allow me to clarify,” Gabriel began, “when is the last time you had an orgasm?” he asked, punctuating the final few words.

“Oh,” was all Cas said.

Gabe continued to prod, “In your countless years of existence, you have had an orgasm, haven’t you?”

“I’m fairly certain you only get to ask me one question, Gabriel,” Cas said, jumping on the chance to change the subject, even slightly, “and because you cheated, it’s my turn. Sam, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Sam decided.

“Would you say you prefer the company of men or women?” Cas asked, sounding vaguely like it was a rehearsed question.

Sam blushed as he started talking, feeling the full effects of even the small amount of ambrosia he had consumed. “Uh, well, I guess I’m not picky,” he began. He never would have admitted to this in front of his brother if he were sober and he could feel the blood rushing to his face, turning his cheeks an even deeper shade of pink. Sam snuck a glance at Dean, gauging his reaction as he continued, “I mean, I haven’t been with a guy since before Jess but if the opportunity arose at the right time with the right person, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Dean could see Sam looking at him and could practically feel the tension rolling off his brother. He looked at Sam and shrugged one shoulder. He didn't care if his brother was into dudes.

Sam released the breath he had been holding. “Dean,” he asked, “truth or dare?”

“Screw these chick flick moments. I’ll take a dare.” Dean replied quickly.

“OK, I dare you to give Cas a lap dance,” Sam challenged. Sam was tired of all the sexual tension between his brother and the angel and was feeling just drunk enough to try to do something about it.

Castiel sputtered, choking on his sip of ambrosia. Gabriel clapped him on the back, laughing gleefully.

Dean shot Sam a look that could only be described as bitch face before drowning the rest of his whiskey. He got up and marched over to where Cas was sitting looking like a deer in the headlights.

“You gonna be ok?” Dean asked him, tenderness creeping into his voice.

Castiel looked up at him and gave a small nod.

Dean gave him his most charming smile as he straddled his angel – briefly pausing to wonder when he started thinking of Cas as ‘his angel’ – and started grinding on Castiel’s lap. He’d bought himself enough lap dances over the years to at least understand the basics of what he was doing, if not a little more. For some reason that he didn’t want to examine at the moment, he wanted to make this enjoyable for Cas, even if it was embarrassing.

Dean continued grinding on Castiel in awkward silence for a few more seconds until, out of nowhere, “Pour Some Sugar On Me” started playing. Dean and Cas whipped their heads around toward the source of the music. Gabriel had stolen Dean’s seat on the couch next to Sam and conjured up a boombox the likes of which hadn’t been seen since the 1990s. Sam was doubled over in silent laughter, slightly leaning in toward the archangel.

After about another 30 seconds of dancing, Dean stepped back from Cas’ chair, shooting him a wink as he did so. Cas looked up at Dean with a small smile.

Dean looked at his brother hoping for some revenge. He knew, however, that Sam would never choose dare right after what he had gotten his brother to do on his last turn. As he crossed to the chair Gabriel had formerly occupied, he had an idea. “Gabriel. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, hit me with a dare.” Gabe responded eagerly, just as Dean had expected he would. The archangel always had a knack for bravado.

“I dare you, “ Dean began, a smirk growing on his lips, “to make out with Sam,” he finished, his eyes sliding from Gabriel to his brother.

Sam turned red and choked on his drink – now whiskey that Gabriel had been keeping full with his mojo – and Gabriel turned to him on the couch. “What do you say, Sammy? Pucker up!” With that, Gabriel pulled Sam’s head down as he surged up to meet his mouth in the middle.

Sam froze in shock for a minute before he responded.

Gabriel decided to press his luck, the dare had been to make out after all, and licked at Sam’s lips, trying to get the younger hunter to open up to the kiss. Sam opened his mouth and felt a buzzing sensation as Gabriel’s tongue tangled with his own. He unintentionally let out a small moan as one of Gabriel’s hands found its way into his hair.

From the boom box, “Kiss the Girl” from “The Little Mermaid” started playing. Sam pulled back from Gabriel with a groan as Gabriel shot Cas an amused smile. “I didn’t know you had it in you, baby brother,” he told Castiel with a laugh.

“It was Dean’s idea,” the other angel responded.

Sam gave Dean his beast bitch face but tried to get his scowl under control when he turned back to Gabriel. “Your turn,” he reminded the archangel.

Gabriel had almost forgotten. Despite the sass he’d tossed at his brother, he’d been thinking about how to get Sam’s lips back against his own since the kiss has broken. “Sam,” he started with a flash of inspiration, “truth or dare?” Gabriel wanted Sam to choose dare but he had promised not to influence his choices. Luckily, Dean hadn’t made such a promise and chose that moment to speak up.

“Don’t be a little bitch, Sammy,” he hollered across the circle.

Sam rolled his eyes before turning back to Gabriel. “Dare.”

Gabriel smiled wickedly. “I dare you to play spin the bottle.” He snapped his fingers, procured an empty glass bottle, and handed it to Sam. He had to be careful here or Sam might catch on and accuse him of breaking the rules he’d set out at the start, even though, technically, Gabriel wouldn’t be doing that.

Sam informed the group he would be giving the bottle a test spin. He didn’t trust Gabriel to not give him a fixed bottle somehow, and he let everyone know that information, too. Gabriel pretended to be hurt by Sam’s words as the younger hunter watched the bottle spin in circles on the small table. When it and landed on Castiel, Sam decided that everything was legitimate. He figured if it was a loaded bottle, it would have ended up pointing at Dean.

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Sam breathed, reaching for the bottle again. He gave it a good spin and watched it whirl around on the table.

Gabriel went to work then, silently influence the bottle itself, technically well within the established rules, so that when it slowed to a stop, it was pointed toward him.

Gabe was pretty sure Sam had enjoyed their first kiss a few moments earlier and his suspicions were confirmed when Sam looked at him with a small smile as he scooted across the couch toward the archangel. This time, Sam surprised himself when his tongue requested access into Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabe eagerly opened up to Sam, gripping his upper arms before moving a hand to cup Sam’s cheek.

Sam’s grip on Gabriel’s boxer-clad thighs tightened when Gabe took control of the kiss and he let out a breathy moan.

At that, Dean cleared his throat loudly. Gabriel pulled away from the younger hunter and rested his forehead against Sam’s as Sam closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

“Alright, boys, I think this game is over.” Gabriel declared.

Sam looked up at Gabriel startled by his sudden declaration. Gabriel was pleased to see the thinly veiled sense of loss on Sam’s face. He winked at Sam and snapped his fingers.

Sam jumped when he realized that nothing had changed. He and Gabriel were still sitting on the couch, Gabriel was still wearing only his ridiculous boxers. Sam looked around with a confused look on his face. It was then that he realized what Gabriel had done. Dean and Cas were no longer in the motel room with them.

“Where are they?” Sam asked.

“They’re back in Dean’s room in the bunker. His car and all his stuff is back there, too,” Gabriel told the younger hunter. “Oh, and they’re wearing a lot less clothing.” When he saw Sam’s eyes widen, Gabriel continued, “for fear of ruining the mood here, all I’ll add is that we both know they want this and I’m just giving them a little nudge.”

Sam laughed and had to agree. The only other person he’d ever seen his brother look at with even half the fondness he had for Cas had been Lisa.

“So was that the point of this, then? Get them to pull their heads out of their asses?” Sam asked tentatively.

“I see that as more of a bonus, really. Keeping our brothers occupied while I get to have my wicked way with you.” Gabriel replied with a grin.

Sam turned away feeling suddenly uncomfortable and he threw back the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

Gabe sensed the sudden change in Sam’s mood. “Oh, come on Sammy. You have to know I’m crazy about you. And, anyway, if anyone should be uncomfortable, it should be me. I’m the one who’s been nearly naked all night,” Gabriel quipped, trying to lighten the mood and hoping to draw at least a smile from the younger Winchester..

Sam, however, shot Gabriel an incredulous look mixed with a tinge of hope. “You’re crazy about me? You sure have a strange way of showing it.”

“That is something I’ve recently been made aware of,” Gabriel joked. When Sam continued to scowl, he continued, “I won’t apologize for what happened in Florida or in Ohio. I was doing what I felt needed to be done both times. Those were also the moments that I started falling for you. Your tenacity, your determination, your refusal to give up on your family, no matter the odds. Hell, even your willingness to play my games in Wellington. Why do you think I cam back when you were trapped in that motel with the Pagans and Lucifer? Why do you think I come back again after so thoroughly convincing everyone – including my older brothers – that I was dead?”

During his speech, Gabriel watched Sam’s face move from anger to disbelief to what Gabriel hoped was fondness. “It was for you, Sam.”

Despite all of the tricks Gabriel had played in the past, Sam believed him. He had never seen the archangel look more vulnerable, even when he had been surrounded in holy fire in the warehouse in Ohio. Sam made his decision and leaned forward and silenced Gabriel with a kiss. He pulled back quickly, still managing to look shy.

Gabriel couldn’t contain himself and grabbed Sam’s face, pulling him down for another kiss. When he was confident that Sam wouldn’t pull away, Gabe dropped his hands to Sam’s chest and began to unbutton his shirt. As he did, Gabriel began dropping kisses on Sam’s jaw and working down his neck. Gabriel got frustrated about three buttons in and snapped his fingers to remove Sam’s shirt and undershirt but leaving his pants in place so as not to spook the hunter again. He raked his fingernails down Sam’s chest before beginning to work the button of his jeans with one hand and tangling his other hand in Sam’s hair.

Once he got the button undone, Gabriel pushed Sam back so he was lying on the couch. The tall man didn’t quite fit but he barely noticed his legs hanging over the end as Gabriel was sucking a bruise on to his hip as he lowered Sam’s pants.

“Commando, Sammy? I didn’t figure you for the type.” Gabriel quipped as he peeled Sam’s jeans off his legs.

“Long hunt. Didn’t bring enough clea-a-aaaaah” Sam’s response was cut off by a gasp when Gabriel licked up his erection like it was a lollipop.

Gabriel then closed his mouth over the head of Sam’s cock and began bobbing his head up and down, humming in delight. The sound sent delicious vibrations down Sam’s cock, shooting pleasurable sensations up his spine.

“Oh God, Gabriel…” Sam breathed as his head lolled back.

Gabriel released Sam’s erection with a pop and Sam groaned at the loss of the warm friction. “Please, for the love of all things sexy, don’t bring my dad into this.” Gabriel pleaded, punctuating his request with kisses up Sam’s torso. Gabriel kissed his way up Sam’s neck and jaw before capturing his mouth in another kiss as he snapped his fingers to remove his boxers.

As they kissed, Sam hesitantly reached down and grasped both of their erections in his hand and gave a tentative stroke, causing Gabriel to gasp into Sam’s mouth at the unexpected contact. Gabriel brought a hand down to join Sam’s in his endeavor.

As they stroked themselves together, Gabriel shifted to attack Sam’s neck with his mouth. After a bit of exploring, Gabriel happened upon a spot that turned Sam’s whimpers of pleasure into full on moans. Gabriel latched onto that spot, sucking a bruise onto Sam’s neck to match the one on his hip.

As Gabriel focused on his neck, Sam tightened his grip on their cocks and began pumping them in earnest. “I’m so close, Gabe,” he gasped.

Gabriel looked up at Sam’s face, feeling pretty close to finishing himself. He saw how wrecked Sam was and he bit down on the sensitive spot on his neck.

That was enough to push Sam over the edge. Gabriel felt Sam’s body tense underneath him and the rhythm of Sam’s hand faltered. He looked up just in time to see the look of pure ecstasy on Sam’s face. The pressure of his own hand combined with the knowledge that he put that look on the hunter’s face triggered his own orgasm and he painted their bodies with his cum before he collapsed, jelly limbed on top of Sam.

After a few minutes, Sam began feeling around on the floor next to the couch for something to use to clean them up. He realized that the only clothes that hadn’t been magically removed were his favorite jeans and he definitely didn’t want to use those. Gabriel realized what Sam was looking for and snapped his fingers one more time.

Sam suddenly found himself cleaned up and in his room in the bunker wearing a pair of sweatpants. All his clothes from earlier in the day and the previous week’s hunt were collected in the hamper. He turned around to find Gabriel similarly dressed and sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed looking smug but nervous at the same time.

“My cards are on the table, kiddo. The ball is in your court, now,” Gabriel said, making a move to disappear.

“Gabe, wait,” Sam stopped him with a hand on his upper arm. “I.. I think that it might be the right time and I’ve definitely found the right person.”

Gabriel broke into a grin  
_____________________

_The next morning:_

Sam and Gabe were standing hip to hip - or as close as they could get considering the 8 inch height difference - as they ate breakfast at the counter in the bunker’s kitchen. Gabriel had conjured himself some french toast while Sam had gone for his usual yogurt and granola. As they traded barbs back and forth, Sam realized just how much and, simultaneously, how little had changed the previous night and he couldn’t be more grateful.

The pair finished their breakfast at about the same time Dean emerged from his room followed by a rather rumpled looking Castiel. Sam couldn’t help but notice Cas was wearing some of Dean’s clothes and that his brother was walking funny. He elbowed Gabriel in an effort to keep the archangel from laughing as Dean gingerly sat down at the counter. Dean shot Gabriel his best glare and Sam gave his brother an apologetic smile, barely keeping in his own laughter in check, before shooing his boyfriend out of the kitchen.

When they got back to the bedroom and fell into his bed giggling, Sam held Gabe against his chest as he caught his breath and mumbled into the archangel's hair, “Dean’s going to be pissed if the trench coat didn’t make it back here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and do actually help with the creative process!


End file.
